


发情猫猫被汪骑

by Hoorai



Category: MOR - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 发情期坏猫猫被狗狗骑





	发情猫猫被汪骑

**Author's Note:**

> 给圭沂太太摸的小段子  
> 是兽奸！兽奸！兽奸！强调三遍  
> 请确认能接受再看下去  
> 本来想写强迫的不知道为啥变成主动了好难过哭哭  
> 第一次写这种不好吃对不起太太  
> 写的时候没怎么过脑子... 很短

安东尼奥·萨列里躺在树林中的草地上，焦躁不安的扭动着身子，柔顺的黑发上沾了点草叶和泥土，不过他无暇顾及。

萨列里的身上未着寸缕——当然啦，小猫咪是不需要穿衣服的。萨列里不介意他的主人给他戴上皮质项圈，那是订做的，价值不菲，上面刻着他的名字，正中挂了一个银质小铃铛，现在随着他的动作发出清脆的响声。

不过萨列里只会在发情期的时候变成人类的样子，头上毛茸茸的耳朵和身后不停甩动的长尾巴都还会保留着。他不敢让主人看见自己这幅模样，就总是会在发情期到来的时候偷偷跑到离家有些距离的小树林里。

那里总会有——当然不是人类——来满足他的需求的。

他并没有等多久，就迎来了今晚的配偶。萨列里在地上躺平，尾巴无意识地缠绕在丰腴的大腿上，看向它。长的有点像匹狼，安东尼奥嗅了嗅空气中的味道，判断这个体型庞大的生物大概是条狼狗。

那动物现在也显然在发情期里，急促地喘着气，拿鼻尖亲昵地拱萨列里的脸，到处问他身上的味道。

萨列里不喜欢这样的肢体接触，很痒，也没办法平息他身上的欲火。果然犬类都是愚蠢的动物，他想着，比起毫无意义的嗅闻他更宁愿它把胯下挺立的大玩意立刻塞进他里面。

大型犬又开始舔舐萨列里的皮肤，到处留下湿漉漉的水渍。他这会开始恼怒，推搡伏在他身上的动物。

而对方显然会错了意，粗糙的舌面扫荡起他的下身。萨列里的阴茎上生着同其他猫科动物一样的倒刺，显然让犬只不太好受。它便转而专注地舔着萨列里的囊袋和大腿内侧的软肉。

但显而易见的，萨列里讨厌的犬类并没有什么很好的耐心。这会儿他才感觉到舒服，小声地呼噜，那边就已经停了下来，迫不及待地想要插入他了。可对方尺寸比人类形态的萨列里竟然还粗大了不止一圈，再加上萨列里的股间已经被唾液和他自己分泌的体液弄得一片湿滑，不仅没有为进入提供便利，反而是增加了难度。

萨列里喉咙里滚动着不满的呜咽，翻过去跪好，压低腰肢，将臀部高高翘起，摆为最容易插入的，也是动物间最为原始的交欢姿势。于是不轻的分量全权压在他背后，狼狗将爪子搭在萨列里的腰上，近乎是急切地全根没入。

没有经过扩张，后穴被阴茎强行撑开传来被撕裂一样的痛感。但萨列里脑中已经感受不到这个了，发情中的肠道收缩挤压，想要把性器吞吃地更深。

那狼狗是全然被动物的本能支配着的，它快速摇摆起腰胯在火热的甬道内抽插，萨列里被顶得呻吟都支离破碎，只能发出小声的猫叫，就像刚刚出生被人放在手心里把玩的小奶猫，但颤抖的尾音就显得无比色情了。

在感受到微凉的精液灌进肠道内的时候萨列里忍不住发出满足的喟叹，耳朵倒伏下来，尾巴上的毛都炸开了。对方射的又急又多，可并没有因为这一次射精就软掉，萨列里想起来犬类和猫科一样，会操到确认配偶一定会怀孕的量他们才会停下。

萨列里是只小公猫，并不会怀孕。这样会不会被一直操下去？他昏昏沉沉地想，扭腰配合，好让粗大的阴茎进的更深。

狼狗响亮地嚎叫了一声，等萨列里反应过来的时候，已经有四五双发亮的眼睛在紧盯着他了。

他被压倒，被摆弄地躺下。他顺从地含住最近的性器允吸，又有更多的凑过来，摩擦他的乳头，戳他柔软的胸肉，蹭在他腋下...萨列里都会全盘接受。

场面逐渐失控，就像一场盛大的群交宴会。

第二天早上太阳升起的时候，树林里只剩下一只可怜的黑猫。小安东尼奥全身光滑柔顺的黑色皮毛上有星星点点的白浊痕迹，穴口的黏液打湿了尾巴根部的皮毛，小腹微微凸起来，像怀孕了一样，连他珍爱的项圈上都沾染了淫糜的气息。

而他安稳地蜷成一小团睡着，全然不知道又有什么在他头顶投射下一大片阴影。


End file.
